


Fun

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fun, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just wants to try it once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun

"Come on, it will be fun."

"No," Derek growled.

"Please, look it's a tradition in New York, I think. Whatever, I've always wanted to go, but I don't want to go by myself. So… so you have to. What if I die tomorrow?" Stiles tried.

"Still a no. Never did it in…"

"Liar!"

"What?"

The younger man giggled as he dove for a photo album. "Laura sent me a photo. You have really sexy legs."

"She wouldn't," Derek said as he paled. Knowing that yes, his sister would do that to him. She had always loved Stiles more than him.

"If you don't want this posted all over the internet, you'll come with me and do the Time Warp," Stiles said with a knowing smirk as he left his boyfriend banging his head on the table. Tonight would be fun.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 21 of 1 Million Words Songfic Challenge. Song: Time Warp by: Various


End file.
